


The Two Faces of Humanity

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Is it mutual racism if one hates your race for being full of douchebags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fallout of severe bullying, this might count as having ableism I'm so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Four is clearly a cursed number-as this is the result of the fourth time she's encountered a specific human-one whom believes the severely harmful view that you can yell someone out of 'shell-shock'.
Kudos: 1





	The Two Faces of Humanity

I’ve seen you.

I’ve seen you four times.

Two of them showing kindness to one of your own.

One whom was traumatized.

One whom woke up in fear.

Both things I have to deal with.

Yet each time, I am told…

To get over myself.

To stop playing the victim.

To seek self-sufficiency instead of unconditional love.

I’m yelled at.

I’m called extremely racist.

Maybe I am, but it’s because of you.

It’s because you…you human….you’re kind to one of your own.

But to an Asura like me….you’re different.

Why do ‘shell-shocked’ individuals have to be treated like this?

I thought war against a rogue ‘god’, 3 Elder Dragons, and various other groups proved that.

I thought the numerous villains in this world proved that.

Do I need to prove it to you more?

How?

And may I be treated kindly, please?

As I can’t get over myself.

I’m not playing the victim.

I can’t be self-sufficient.

I need unconditional love.

I shouldn’t be yelled at or called racist.

I should be treated like a person.


End file.
